The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt
by Readeh2Rawk
Summary: May has a problem. Can someone help her? Contestshipping. DaML. R&R!


Hello, people! This is my first fanfic... uhh... Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not, or will ever own, pokemon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt

A fifteen year old May Maple left her house for a little fresh air. She had a fight with her mother about something serious and had

to clear her head. She really wanted to be alone so she left her pokemon at a pokemon center and walked to a river, sitting down by a

tree. Time flew by and as hours passed, the orange sky turned ebony. May found herself gazing up at the starry heavens.

"Hey, May," a familiar voice said. "What are you doing here so late?"

"May turned and her sapphire eyes met with emerald ones. It was Drew. (A/N: Of course!) She looked away, now facing the

river in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Drew asked.

"I came here to be alone," May said coldly.

He sat down anyway. "Something's bothering you,"

May sighed."You can't help me with my problem, Drew."

"Maybe I can't help you with your problem, but I can help you feel better," Drew replied.

"I'm not in the mood," May said with tears in her eyes.

Drew sighed. "The problem must be really big..." he thought. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. She cried into his

chest, appreciating his comfort. After a while of sobbing and breathing deeply, May finally stopped.

"Are you okay, May?" (A/N: Okay and May rhyme!!!) Drew asked, his voice full of concern.

"I think so," May answered, slowly pulling away.

"Okay. Good," he replied, taking her answer as a yes.

The two teenagers were really quiet since then; gazing up at the stars and then occasionally stopping to look at one another.

Pretty soon, the silence was broken by Drew.

"I almost forgot," he said as he pulled out a rose. May took it, looking confused.

"What?" Drew asked, flicking his hair.

"Beautifly's not here," she said looking up at him.

He sweat-dropped. "I can't believe you still don't get it," he mumbled.

"Get what?" May asked. (A/N: She's not all that smart, but she has some good hearing!)

Drew sighed (again). He looked her straight in the eyes and tries his best not to blush. "Look," he started. "I have no other way

to say this so I'm going to come right out and say it, okay?"

May nodded anxiously.

"The roses are for you, May," he said, turning his head so the tree's shadow can hide his unwilled blush. (A/N: Does that make

sense?... I think it does. Whatever.)

May flushed. "So all of them were for me and not Beautifly?"

Drew flicked his hair. "Uhh... Maybe one or two were for Beautifly..." he said, trying to make it seem like he didn't like her for as

long as he did. (A/N: Which was a long time!)

"So you're basically saying that you...like me...right?" May asked, not believing what was going on right now...with her rival.

"What?!" Drew asked defensively. "I never said that..." (A/N: Well... he's telling the truth. My client is not guilty!)

''I'm confused..." May told him, scratching her head.

"Will this clear things up for you?" Drew asked giving her a peck on the lips. His face turned a light pink while May turned a dark

crimson.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to the pokemon center," Drew offered. "It's getting really late..."

"Okay," May said getting up, not looking him in the face.

The walk was deadly quiet, both teens afraid to break the silence. When they arrived after the pokemon center, May retrieved

her pokemon while Drew got a room.

"Well" May started. "I think I'll head home now."

"Okay, May," Drew said, pulling her into a hug. "See you soon...and when I do, prepare to be beaten."

"Psh. In your dreams!" May retorted. She quickly kissed his cheek. "Bye, Drew."

May walked out of the pokemon center feeling a lot better than she had before. Maybe the truth didn't always hurt after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the end of my first one shot and fanfic. Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. Just review!... But you probably

won't because I'm such a horrible author! cries... and continues to chop onions. Well, leave comments or compliments! (But no flames

will be accepted!) winks


End file.
